


What can I say?

by DoctorBarty



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Ramones - I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 7





	What can I say?

**Author's Note:**

> Ramones - I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

— Так вы, получается, вместе? — Райли наклоняется к аквариуму, внимательно разглядывая содержимое, старательно пытаясь изображать заинтересованность, а не выдавать своего отвращения, хотя именно оно было бы адекватной реакцией для человека, который смотрит на внутренности. На внутренности кайдзю — тем более.

— Как видишь, — рассеянно откликается Ньютон, хмурясь, разглядывая под микроскопом образец. — Пять лет, я тебе скажу, это чертовски много, и совсем сказка, особенно когда речь идет о Германне, некоторые и пяти минут в одной комнате с ним вынести не могут, а тут постоянная работа бок о бок. Иногда хоть на стенку лезь, но вообще-то… — он вдруг осекается, почти отпрянув от микроскопа и переводя взгляд на Беккета, до него доходит, что суть вопроса была несколько другой. — Погоди, что ты имел в виду под "вместе"?

Райли мнется, уже совершенно не уверенный в том, что хочет повторять.

— Ну вместе как… _вместе_. Партнеры. Пара.

Ньютон озадаченно хмурится.

— Мы? С Германном? — наконец, переспрашивает он, просто на всякий случай. — Пара? С Германном?

— Э-э-э, ну да, — Райли, в свою очередь, не понимает, что здесь может быть неясным. 

— Мы с Германном? — на этот раз в голосе Ньютона откровенное веселье. — Хоть кто-то с Германном? Да брось, чувак, да не раньше, чем мне удастся увидеть живого кайдзю на расстоянии вытянутой руки! — Гайзлер вздыхает, думая о недостижимом.

Беккет тут же откашливается в смущении.

— Ты прости за этот вопрос, но…

— А, все нормально, не ты первый, не ты последний, — Ньютон пожимает плечами, снова отвлекаясь на микроскоп. — Просто ему это не нужно. Германн не может спокойно выносить ни одного из представителей рода человеческого, а все отвечают ему тем же, какие тут могут быть партнеры, сам посуди.

— Но ведь он же выносит твое общество вот уже пять лет, — улыбается Райли, направляясь к выходу из лаборатории.

Ньютон задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, озадаченно хмурясь, но после просто пожимает плечами, хмыкнув, и возвращается к работе.

***

— Германн, поступили жалобы.

Готтлиб, хмурясь, смотрит на Тендо с непониманием, поскольку прекрасно знает, что о чем бы сейчас ни пошла речь, к нему это ни малейшего отношения иметь не может. Но все же он решает уточнить:

— По поводу?

— По поводу Ньютона.

Германн еле сдерживается от того, чтобы со стоном не закатить глаза. Что этот безумный заврофил устроил такого, что обращаются аж к нему?

— Техники сказали, что он украл у них штук десять кабелей. Не знаешь, зачем они могли ему понадобиться?

— О боже, разумеется, нет. Я не имею к происходящему совершенно никакого отношения. Ньютон не делится со мною всеми безумными идеями, что ему в голову взбредут. Вернее сказать, он пытается, но мне-то какое до этого дело?

Тендо скептически хмыкает.

— Ну да, ну да, — протягивает он. — Ладно, но, в таком случае, будь добр, передай ему, что в следующий раз он получит по шее от всей команды, а потом, если и это не подействует, кто-нибудь доложит маршалу.

— Хорошо, передам, — раздраженно отзывается Германн, коротко кивая, прежде чем уйти.

Глядя ему вслед, Чои посмеивается, качая головой. 

— В чем дело? — с любопытством спрашивает Райли, подходя к нему. 

— Да так, попросил Германна сделать Гайзлеру небольшое внушение. Конечно, плевать мне на списанные кабели, но если этот чудик затевает что-то серьезное, вся вина за произошедшее будет лежать на техниках. Не суть.

— Что же ты ему лично не скажешь? — недоумевает Беккет. 

— Не сработает, — с убежденностью отвечает Тендо, потянувшись к коробке с пончиками, которую Беккет держит в руках. — Он никого и никогда не слушает. Даже маршала, тот уже на него рукой махнул. Все через Германна старается передавать. 

— А что, Германн как-то… — начинает было Райли, но Чои уже не слушает, с энтузиазмом принимаясь за содержимое коробки и выкинув из головы и Готтлиба с Гайзлером, и несчастных техников с кабелями.

***

— Просто скажи.

— Чувак, да хватит уже! — Ньютон смотрит на Беккета с возмущением, но все впечатление портит то, что у него рот набит завтраком, поэтому сейчас Гайзлер скорее напоминает обиженного хомячка. — Когда такая мысль вообще успела возникнуть? Как?

— Ну, вообще-то… еще в самый первый день, — признается Райли. — Вы в лифте так спорили, как будто…

— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — с ужасом выпаливает Ньютон, так активно отмахиваясь руками, что только чудом не опрокидывает поднос с завтраком. — Стоп! Ты сейчас мне только что сказал, что ты, впервые в жизни увидев нас с Германном, сразу же подумал, что мы… пара?

— Ага.

— Ты видишь незнакомых людей. Незнакомые люди просто спорят друг с другом. А ты решаешь, что они… пара?

— Ну… Да. Вы друг друга стоите. Знаете, как давно женатая пара, которые вроде бы и терпеть друг друга не могут, но на самом деле любят.

— РАЙЛИ!

— Хорошо, хорошо, всё, вы не вместе, всё, я понял, не спрашиваю и не намекаю. Ни на что. Совершенно.

— Слышал бы тебя сейчас Германн, — вздыхает Ньютон, качая головой, и принимается за свой сок.

— А где он? — самым невинным тоном интересуется Беккет.

— Уже работает, — мгновенно отзывается Гайзлер. — Он всегда встает раньше и завтракает здесь в одиночестве, потому что не любит эту толкучку и суету. Зануда, — он задумчиво потягивает сок через трубочку, коробка неприлично хлюпает. — Знаешь, пойду-ка и я тоже, меня еще ждет просто потрясный кусок печени четвертой категории.

Ньютон встает, засовывая в нагрудный карман рубашки вторую коробочку сока. Райли протягивает ему оба своих. 

— Возьми. 

— Не, чувак, спасибо, — качает головой Гайзлер. — Этот я Германну потащу, он яблочный любит, — он хлопает по карману, прежде, чем удалиться, что-то мечтательно напевая себе под нос.

***

— И ты не соизволишь мне объяснить, что происходит? — Германн буквально врывается в лабораторию; тонкие губы сжаты, от ярости он кажется еще более бледным, чем обычно. К столу Ньютона он хромает так быстро, как только может, игнорируя "границу" и то, что прямо за ней пол покрыт тонкой пленкой чего-то, что, скорее всего, является слизью.

— _Ты любишь меня, детка?_

— Ньютон! Я к тебе, вообще-то, обращаюсь!

— _Что я могу сказать?_

В лаборатории стоит невыносимый шум — мало того, что гремит нечто, что Гайзлер гордо именует музыкой (по мнению Германна это просто примитивные пара аккордов, щедро разбавленные ударными и средненьким вокалом), так сам Ньютон еще и подвывает, перекрывая этот ужас. Готтлиб даже для себя не может решить, что из этого кошмарней.

— НЬЮТОН ГАЙЗЛЕР!

— Я не глухой, Германн, не отвлекай меня, у меня тут происходит анализ, дай мне еще полчасика, я с радостью отвечу на все твои вопросы. _ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ ТВОИМ ПАРНЕМ…_

— Ответь мне на один, — Готтлиб почти шипит от злости. — Почему Райли Беккет только что спросил меня "вместе" мы или нет? И, знаешь ли, он весьма недвусмысленно дал понять, что на это намекнул ему ты.

— Я? — от возмущения голос Ньютона взлетает чуть ли не на октаву выше обычного.

— Ты!

Гайзлер вырубает музыку. Смотрит на Германна со смесью раздражения, веселья и смущения. 

— Вообще-то, я его в этом разубеждал, — произносит он. 

— Ну, как видишь, не преуспел, — едко парирует Готтлиб. 

— Не преуспел, зато… — Ньютон, радостно вскрикивая, подскакивает, хватая со стола чашку Петри со склизкими остатками печени кайдзю. — Германн, СРАБОТАЛО!

Что же именно сработало, Готтлибу узнать уже не удается, поскольку тот, радостно стискивая его в объятьях, мгновенно замолкает. Германн неуверенно хлопает его по плечу, даже не пытаясь вырваться, прекрасно зная, что это не поможет.

— Убери эту кислую мину со своего лица, — довольно ухмыляется Ньютон, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было с дурацким чпокающим звуком поцеловать Германна в щеку.

— Что я говорил о поцелуях в рабочее время? — тут же пылит Готтлиб, но уже менее недовольно. — И вообще. Нам надо быть осторожнее.

В дверях лаборатории, подняв руку чтобы постучаться, застывает с широкой довольной улыбкой Райли Беккет.


End file.
